Eraqus: Kingdom Hearts: 0
"Regardless of what happens I will do what needs to be done." -Young Master Eraqus to Master Phionus regarding the situation with Xehanort and Eulo 'Master Eraqus '''appears as a primary playable protagonist in ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 ''alongside characters Xehanort and Master Saiiaden. In ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 ''Eraqus begins as a student of Masters Phionus, Avenore and Helena alongside bestfriends Xehanort and Saiiaden whom are all training to be keyblade masters. Only him and Saiiaden however in the Mark of Mastery exam executed upon the training world Land Of Arrival are crowned Keyblade Masters. He along with Xehanort ultimatley destroyed ''Kingdom Hearts: 0's primary antagonist Eulo and the entire race of shadowy red creatures called Abominations. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts: 0'' Young Keyblade wielder crowned Keyblade Master. He is the bestfriend of fellow crowned keyblade master Saiiaden and struggling to fight the darkness within him keyblade wielder Xehanort. He is originally of a world named Destiny Islands to which Saiiaden and Xehanort were from originally as well. He along with Saiiaden and Xehanort were discovered by keyblade masters Phionus, Avenore and Helena on the small island world and chosen to inherit the powers of the keyblade leading to them making home on the world the Land of Arrival where they trained under the guidance of Phionus, Avenore and Helena. Eraqus is loving, caring and courageous but also ruthlessly determined to do whatever is necessary in stopping darkness from taking over the worlds at stake which differs him from his bestfriends Saiiaden and Xehanort. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: 0'' In the beginning of Kingdom Hearts: 0 Eraqus is preparing for the Mark of Mastery Exam alongside fellow keyblade wielders and bestfriends Saiiaden and Xehanort. He participates in the Exam and passes along with Saiiaden which leaves them both crowned Keyblade Masters whilest Xehanort is not and left still a mere keyblade wielder not a master. The night following the Mark of Mastery exam Keyblade Master Helena is abducted by a mysterious strange cloaked in a red steel like costume with red shadowy creatures at his disposal. Eraqus along with Saiiaden are ordered to leave the Land Of Arrival and pursue the abductor across the worlds he goes to in order to rescue Master Helena. Xehanort however in rage of not being ordered to do the same thing takes off on his Keyblade Glider into the Lanes In-Between in pursuit of the abductor and Master Helena. Masters Phionus and Avenore then order Eraqus to instead pursue Xehanort whilest Saiiaden must pursue the kidnapper. Masters Phionus and Avenore inform Eraqus that he is to chase Xehanort till he catches him, and then upon catching him return him to the Land of Arrival. Eraqus then takes off in pursuit of Xehanort who travels across many worlds in pursuit of the mysterious stranger. Eraqus deals with the denizens of worlds in trouble due to the strange red shadowy creatures which are titled as Abominations and finds that Xehanort has unwittingly aided in the help of the destruction of many of the worlds. Eraqus eventually catches up with Xehanort, The Abductor, Master Helena and Saiiaden on a world called the Keyblade Graveyard where a Keyblade War once broke out and the hundreds of Keyblade Wielders there once were perished and left behind their sacred Keyblades. The abductor who had been revealed to be titled as Eulo is an Abomination replica of Xehanort and all his rage. Xehanort's Abomination Eulo then proceeds to kill Master Helena and turn on Saiiaden and Eraqus triggering a battle between Xehanort, Saiiaden, Eraqus and Eulo. The three emerge victorious however Eulo then enters the mind of Xehanort and feeds his rage over not becoming a keyblade master and obtaining the power he wants to make him turn on Eraqus and Saiiaden. He renders Eraqus to the ground and then engages in a battle with Saiiaden. Saiiaden wins the battle and then comes to help up Eraqus when Xehanort with his last ounce of energy welcomes Eulo to possess his body and with his power launches at Saiiaden impaling her with his Keyblade. Saiiaden then fades into light before Eraqus. Eraqus angry prepares to launch at the Eulo possessed Xehanort but is stopped as Saiiaden and Helena's voices talk within his head. They tell the anger is a gateway to the darkness in his heart and soul and he must not channel it as his strength as it will ultimatley turn him out as what Xehanort has become. They say he must fight him with the balanced power of light and dark channeling both happiness and sorrow into the battle in order to defeat him. The battle between Eraqus and the Eulo Possessed Xehanort commences and Eraqus defeats him causing Eulo to be expelled from Xehanort's body which then leaves Xehanort unconsious upon the ground. Eulo then utters to Eraqus that the fight is not over and that Plan B is now in motion. Eulo then lunges at Xehanort who deflects his attack with his keyblade and a large gust of energy surges from their two keyblades. The energy pushes upward at the sky and the clouds clear to reveal a large heart image. Eulo then yells: "Kingdom Hearts You Are Here, And You Are Mine!" Eraqus then heals Xehanort and tells him of the fate of Saiiaden and Master Helena and what he has done. He tells them to help him stop the trickster Abomination Eulo from obtaining the power of Kingdom Hearts and from conquering all the worlds they have just fought to save. The very final battle then begins as Eraqus and Xehanort take on the X-Blade wielding Eulo and defeat him after a large struggle which leaves Eraqus rendered to the ground severley injured. Xehanort ultimatley vanquishes Eulo with his keyblade but does so by channeling all the darkness within him. The game ends with Xehanort and Eraqus taking the remains of the world The Land Of Arrival and forging them into a new world with the help of the granted power of Kingdom Hearts. The world they title the Land of Departure and the two travel to Destiny Islands their homeworld they had revisited earlier on their journey along with Saiiaden and where they had encountered two remarkable children whom had been chosen by Saiiaden and Xehanort to inherit the powers of the keyblade. The children named Aqua and Terra then bid farewell to their families on the island world and depart with Eraqus and Xehanort to the world the Land of Departure. Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: 0 Category:Non-Disney Characters